


Prison

by Minylikeskitkats



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, DMSP characters, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Multi, Pandora's Vault Prison, Prison, Scars, abusive aspects, i needed to practise fluff, not real people mk? I dont ship real quackity. Nobody should, the mask is OFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minylikeskitkats/pseuds/Minylikeskitkats
Summary: So Quackity kept true to his word. He came back every day, breaking the rough exterior that Dream keeps up.But every dark shadow can be pierced by light.And in Dream's eyes, George shone brighter than a full moon.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), implied
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Prison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feniksiara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Feniksiara).



> Welp  
> Yep.  
> its 2am and i speedran this

Pain.

It coursed through his veins, ran down his body like an avalanche, cold and unforgiving.

Long dried blood stuck to his orange clothing, no mask to hide the fear in his eyes as each slice opened his skin. As each punch landed he felt more numb, as each slap sounded he felt nothing but familiarity. 

Quackity had stayed true to his word and came every day. Each day even worse than the last. Clearly, the man understood tolerance levels. Each day he chose a different way of torturing the dirty blonde, but this was some messed up shit today. He could do anything else, punch him, kick him, slice his arms open until he screamed for relief, throw him in the lava with his open wounds only to throw him straight back into the water when he was so close to death. He could continue all of that, and Dream wouldn't even care, as long as he didn't have to endure this.

Quackity towered over the man, an evil smirk present on his face as he wielded the axe with ease. His turtleneck pulled down a bit at the top to reveal two bruises, one on either side, with two unique smiley faces, both labelled with unique names. It was cute, and in any other circumstance, he would've commented on how happy they seem. But this wasn't the situation for that. It never would be again in Dream's foreseeable future. What really triggered him though, is that he had covered himself in certain things so he smelt almost exactly like George.

It wasn't accurate, no. The scent was too strong and lacked a large amount of cornflower and Poppy scent. besides, George smelt warmer, he smelt like home and all things good. Quackity reeked of the opposite. But opposites can often have a thin line separating one from the other, and Quackity had done too much of a good job for him to completely be separated from George at the moment. And that hurt more than Dream could explain. The feeling that good is not so far, only to realise that it's just bad playing tricks again.

It's not like Dream's completely innocent either, the dirty blonde had done his share of harm. But he's serving his punishment, Quackity has no reason other than his own immature rage and gambling issues to lash out at Dream whilst he was in this state. The battlefield would be more understanding if there was something else there.

"Dream, you're going to tell me where the fuck you really put that book. Or things will get a whole lot worse." Quackity slurred under his breath, teeth shielding the words in his mouth poorly.

"Burnt. In my head. And I'm not telling you. We've been through this." Dream spat back, not worrying about his tone at all.

"And we will continue this until you reveal to me what the key is." Dream shook his head at Quackity, laughing to himself. 

"Well, then it's pointless. You can do this all you want, I will never tell you." Quackity became agitated at the words that poured from the mouth of the man before him, eyes leaking with pure hate.

"You'll cooperate eventually. Bear in mind I can leave this place and you can't do things I can, you can't stop me from doing anything. You are defenceless, utterly defenceless." And he was right. It didn't hurt though, not knowing that soon he'd get out, soon he'd pay. It didn't hurt, but it's alarming.

"What are you implying?" Dream snapped, through impossibly thin breaths.

"Kinoko is a long way to travel after a prison break, by the time you even get to me, the one thing you care about will be gone."

"What's Kinoko? And yet again, what are you implying." Dream sucked in a breath as Quackity pulled him up by his hair.

"Kinoko is the kingdom that my Fiance's built with George. Currently, he's sleeping on a mushroom, it would be a shame if something were to happen to him." Quackity sneered at Dream's reaction, blood painfully poured out of a wound as his eyes widened in shock.

"No- Please- He's done nothing wrong." Dream's thoughts ran rampant. George was a bit of a bitch sometimes sure, and the pair of them have had some arguments recently, but at the end of the day George was his and he was George's, in some sense. Granted, they have never talked about what they are. They just let hands slip into each other, and embraced each other in the dead of the night whispering sweet nothings.

"Why are you so eager to protect him Dreamie? Thought you didn't care about anything." The boy with ink-stained hair teased.

"George is not a thing, nor is Sapnap. They are people." These words seemed to anger Quackity more, as he blew another punch to Dream's arm.

"Whatever, he's a weakness, one I'm willing to sacrifice for what I want." Granted, Quackity was bluffing, he cared for George too, he was a very good friend and had done a lot of emotional support for the short man. But Dream didn't have to know that. The dirty blonde looked up in disgust. 

"I'm still not giving you the book, killing George will only make me upset, it won't help in getting the book off me." Quackity let out a roar of frustration at Dream's words.

"Fine, whatever. I'll give you until tomorrow to agree. If not, I guess we both lose." Quackity exited the building with a look of disappointment and rage plastered on his face.

Dream sat in the now-abandoned cell alone. Alone with no noise other than the bubbling of lava and the occasional drip of crying obsidian littering the floor. Dream took great pleasure in watching the glowing liquid fall from the roof of the cell. He liked to watch it fall, light the floor up like the night sky, and then get sucked back into the obsidian. The concept of it was interesting to reflect on. A drip is born, then it finishes it's time at the bottom and gets re-used in the end for the cycle to repeat.

The chest in the corner of his room called his name, and Dream gladly responded, walking over to the chest and opening it, grabbing the secret medical equipment that Sam had given him earlier on so he could clean himself up after being beat. He was thankful for this. He knew the Creeper-Hybrid wasn't a monster, and he had great respect for that. He first tended to the bigger slices, washing them off with water and wrapping them up with pads and bandages, he then tended to the smaller cuts, only washing them and drying them with a sponge. He needed to save the rest of the equipment for the other days.

He then began his usual routine of punching his way through the obsidian, chipping away at the blocks more to shape the already pre-made shape, even more, to suit a more comfortable sleeping situation. He then threw any excess rocks into the lava, so Sam wouldn't get mad about removing them later on. Though he did keep a single piece of obsidian to replace the last one he broke carving pictures into the walls and filling them with obsidian tears. 

The pictures he would carve would often resemble memes and memories from his time on the outside. His favourite amongst them is the small drawing of his blob character and a matching one with clout goggles next to it sleeping together, it reminded him of the last time he was free from this place.  
He had previously been sitting with George on a flower field before he left to confront Tommy and Tubbo. George had been so tired that day, lazily sleeping on Dream's torso for hours. Dream had placed him back into his bed, and left for the mountain soon after, he wished he never left now.  
The first time Quackity saw the drawings littering his walls was the first time Dream saw any form of guilt or hesitation in his eyes, but he was only beat even harder after. 

The green-eyed man tried to lie his head down on the self-made bed but ultimately failed at doing so. He was too stressed out about what Quackity had said. Killing George would do nothing. Dream would just revive him in a heartbeat, no questions asked. But he doesn't want to have to. Tommy seemed so shaken up after coming back, saying that it's the worst thing in the world to experience. A pain so harsh that it's worse than death, and Dream doesn't want George to go through with that. There was also the possibility that the revive spell didn't work as well. That one of the godly figures up above had prevented that from existing.

Dream felt even more alone as the thoughts ran rampant in his head. He needed something to hold, something to comfort him in his hard times. He looked to the corner of the cell where his chest, and to where the blood of the old grey cat still stained the leather. He loved the cat, he had one when he was younger, much younger. He and Sapnap carried the animal everywhere around the place, shoving it in Sam's face so he would scurry away at the sight of them. No wonder it took them so long to meet George, Sam wouldn't have let his adoptive kid anywhere near the Puffy dubbed "duo of destruction". 

He contemplated it for a second, it would be loud and tricky to pull off with the surveillance of Sam and his current body shape. But he could do it, he needed to do it for his own sanity. The spell shouldn't be too hard, he just needed to make it smaller and write the correct words to bring back the cat. Thankfully he could do so since sam added cooked fish to his food allowance as an apology. 

He got to work gathering enough obsidian tears into his hands and mixed them into the toilet water so they wouldn't melt. Granted, it was disgusting, but toilets flush and it's not like he exactly went very much. He grabbed scoops of the water out of his hands and traced te floor with the patterns and symbols required for the spell, editing a number of them to be suitable for a cat. He then repeated the same words he had spoken weeks ago to bring back Tommy, replacing the boy's name with Kitten, not realising that the cat he was bringing back was fully grown. So when the floor and room lit up a bright purple, and a ringing sound bounced off the cold walls, instead of the grey and white cat he had seen prior, he found a kitten with large green eyes, a white stomach and a mixture of browns for a topcoat, and honestly, Dream found this surprise so much better. 

The little kitten opened its eyes with curiosity, looking around the cell before letting out a small meow and running to the opposite end of the room as soon as its eyes landed on Dream. An untamed cat, perfect, that means it'll actually be Dream's instead of Tommy's. Dream went to the chest in the corner of the room and opened it, pulling a wrapped up piece of fish out and slowly made his way over to the little creature, holding the fish out in front of him as a tribute. The animal's fur had stuck up by now and little claws stuck out of its paws as Dream approached it. The kitten was in pain, he could tell by the tail in between its legs. 

As Dream got closer to the kitten, it stopped it's defensive acts and calmed down a bit, sniffing the air to be comforted by the smell of food. Dream knelt in front of it, and handed the food to the kitten in front of him, and watched as the creature slowly moved it's light pink nose to the fish and began to happily snack on the meal, tail curling sweetly to its side.

Dream stared in awe at the creature, and how the little hearts that appear when you tame an animal swirled around its head. The kitten soon finished its fish, and walked over to Dream, sniffing him carefully before jumping into his lap. He smiled at the little kitten and immediately began to think of names, carefully turning it to its side to check it's sex, though any name would do for any gender, he would still like to know. 

The kitten turned out to be female, so he started brainstorming names. Originally he went for the classic names like fluff, and even went by George's "genius" naming tactic, but ultimately decided on Patches, as that suits both her and her coat of fur. Besides, he doesn't particularly want to name the kitten Cat. As much as he liked George, Cat was a shit name for a cat.

Dream tilted himself to the side and let Patches lay in his arms, whilst he thought of ways he would hide her from Quackity and explain her to Sam. But he soon realised that those thoughts should be left for later, and fell asleep to the sound of the kitten's soft breaths, and for the first time in weeks, he felt ok.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The sounds of arguing flew through Dream's ears as he began to wake from his peaceful slumber. His body tensed up as he sat upright and began to undo the bandages that littered his skin, ready for Quackity to come to perform his usual routine. His mornings often started like this. In pain, hearing Quackity argue with Sam through the ventilation system, although for once Quackity's voice wasn't as annoying. Thank god. His food was soon dispensed after he woke up, meaning Quackity was earlier than usual, meaning Dream was in for a long day of pain.

Out of curiosity, Dream sat by the ventilation, trying not to wake the sleeping kitten that lies down in the same place she had originated. He pressed his left ear up against the cool metal and allowed himself to enjoy the luxury of the cold, before returning to his focused state.

_"Sam, please."_

"No, I've told you before, you're not allowed to visit the prisoner."

"The prisoner? He's lost name rights now? Sam, who even are you anymore?"

"I'm doing the job I've tasked myself within the correct way, and both this job and my job as your legal guardian requires you to never step foot in that cell room. Besides, Quackity doesn't want you in there either."

"Why?"

"Because, if you went in there and saw him you would never leave."

"Sam......... Da-....... Please."

"State your name and current relationship with the prisoner."

Dream backed away from the vent, knowing of only two people who would possibly have that kind of conversation with Sam, George, or Tommy, as he took over guardianship of Tommy after Wilbur died and Philza went AWOL. He hopes it's not the latter.

He immediately sprang to action, picking the small cat up and placing her in his chest, using a book to keep it open for airway purposes, and also placing the loosely wrapped fish inside for when Patches gets hungry.

The lava wall before him began draining, giving him his queue to sit in the corner of his cell and make himself look and feel utterly small, so the visitor would take pity on him and attempt to get to the point without hurting him too much. He hid his head in his knees, anticipation fueling his brain, getting it to make his head turn slightly to the left of his face. But alas he resisted as he heard the voice of Sam and pistons moving fill the room that contained him.

He felt the barrier move upwards as the visitor placed their feet on the obsidian. He heard it before anything. The shutter in the person's breathing. Fear, it's Tommy. The barrier lowers as he raises his head a little bit, to be met with a fancy pair of black walking boots. A soft hand traces along his skin as his breath picks up. The hand traces along the old scar that infested his entire face, it's George.

"George." Dream lets out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding, a breath that showed he could finally breathe, he was safe.

"What did they do to you." George lets out a little sniffle before returning to calmly stroke all the scars that littered Dream's body, some old some new.

"Quackity, he-" Was all Dream was able to get out, before bursting out into tears and landing his forehead on George's head.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. Sam wouldn't let me in. But I'm here now. And I've missed you so much. I actually tried to break you out a while ago I missed you that much. I noticed one day that Quackity came back to Kinoko with blood on his shirt muttering things about revival, so I put 2 and 2 together." Dream smiled against George's chest at those words.

"Are you mad at me? For what I did?" Dream questioned quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment, but not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"I was at first. I thought for a while about it, then I realised I had only been looking from one angle, never considering your point of view. Now I see why you did it. You're a hero in a villain's costume." Dream looked up at George for the first time, and he was gobsmacked. The man before him has not changed much, the only thing is he seemed tired. It's not a good sign, no. But it reminds Dream of safety, of the late-night laughs and stolen pecks on the cheek. Back before any of this. Back when it was just Georgenotfound and Dream, Dreamnotfound.

"George what did I do to deserve you?" Dream whispered, snaking his arms around to George's waist, pulling him on top of his legs after he had extended them.

"I could ask you a similar question." He smiled into Dream's neck as the pair sat and enjoyed each other's company, company that was soon ruined by Sam.

"As much as I'd love to give you more time, Quackity's here. George, please step into the water in the corner of the room." Dream's face fell as the boy he had longed for disappeared to the corner before his eyes.

"No George, please. I just got you please-" Dream pleaded, eyes filling with horror.

"Dream, I'll be back I promise." George leaned over and placed a heartfelt peck to the shell of Dream's ear. "We'll be together soon." He muttered, low and determined in his British accent.

Dream stared in shock as George retreated to the corner, a splash potion meeting his face making the prettiest boy on the server disappear before his eyes.

/////

George appeared in front of Quackity and Sam seconds later. Quackity had a stone-cold expression on his face, but the little smiley faces and patterns he had drawn on the side of his face gave him less of an intimidating persona. Still, the sight angered George. Who was he to beat the shit out of Dream, keep George from visiting him, return home normally, and spend all of his evening happy with his fiances, while George has to wait on the sidelines for them to finish, envy and jealousy running through his veins the whole time. He deserves that too you know, happy life with the one he cares about.

George felt his blood boil. He could do it, get it all out, hand the raven-haired man's ass to him. So that's what he did. He clenched his fist shut and knocked Quackity square in the nose.

"GEORGE WHAT THE FUCK?" Quackity screamed at the top of his lungs, clutching his nose.

"If you even think about setting one more cut on his skin, I will see to it personally that the book is going to want to be used by your fiances. Get the picture?" George snapped, looking at Quackity directly in the eyes.

"I need that revive book George, he's all yours once I get what I want." George's anger only rose at this. He went in for another kick before Sam pulled him back.

"Quackity. Put yourself in my shoes. Imagine if you saw Karl or Sapnap in Dream's position, and I was the one doing the damage to them, how would you feel?" George pierced holes into Quackity's head with the glare he gave. He got no response.

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL QUACKITY?!" George screamed at him, getting a response this time.

"I WOULD FEEL PRETTY SHIT GEORGE! But this isn't that circumstance, I'm not imagining these stupid made-up scenarios that you're trying to insert in my head. I need that revive spell George, and I'm getting it." Quackity turned away and began to head back over to the main cell waiting area.

"George, you know what to do, get your stuff and get out of here," Sam whispered in a kind, fatherly tone which George used to love. It was then he knew what he had to do.

George sprinted down the hallway and grabbed his items, all his items, and hid them away in his inventory, grabbing an invis and fire res potion. He downed both potions and placed the bottles through the nether, knowing that Sam's motion sensors would be activated then. He gulped down both potions and sprinted back as quietly as possible, keeping his goal in mind. thinking now, this probably isn't a good idea, but it's better than letting Dream die alone in this place. George knows Dream will never talk, he's just awkward like that.

He entered the main cell, making sure to be extra quiet when walking into the lava, it's not like obsidian is a quiet block. He moved past Sam expertly, slow movements that not even he could see. And when he made it to the lava, he was jumping through in an instant, swimming into the main cell, where he heard sounds that broke his heart. The sobs of Dream as his skin was broken into by netherrite. George wanted to be sick, wanted to take the axe and slice through Quackity. But now's not the time for that, not at all.

He made his way into the cell, making sure to time his exit at the same time there's a lava pop. He made his way to the corner of the cell, where he saw a bed before and started to climb up, trying to block out the disturbing sounds of Dream being beaten. He hated having to ignore it, but the knowledge of him being free soon was a far better comfort.

George began to make his way through the bed, breaking all the supports and the main area until it was well and truly gone. The mining fatigue was an issue, alas it only motivated George to keep going. Once it was broke, he waited for the sound of a piston platform to be heard and dropped down once the sound had retreated.

Dream looked awful, covered in blood and tears, muttering George's name until he wheezed in pain. It hurt more than a knife being stabbed into his heart to see Dream like this. He took the milk out of his inventory and chugged it, smiling at the face Dream made when he came into view.

"George?" He sobbed out, trying to stand, but failing miserably.

"Can you lose a cannon life by falling into lava?" George asked tenderly, hearing muffled voices from the other side.

"Yes." Dream breathed, struggling to keep up.

"Then drink these, regen, Invis, fire res. We're leaving." Dream's face lit up for a second before it fell again. "What's wrong?"

"I resurrected a kitten, she's in the chest, how are we going to bring her back?" Dream questioned. George opened up the chest and as Dream had said, there lay an adorable brown kitten. George took no hesitation in giving her his potions and handing the invisible figure to Dream.

"Take your potions, I'm going to die and respawn in the main room, make up the excuse of dying in the nether out of anger. Take my stuff to. Here." He handed his inventory to Dream, who took it lightly, trying to keep the cat safe. "When you get to the other side, follow me, we should make it out." Dream nodded in agreement to the plan, and before George left, he gave Dream another teasing peck on the cheek. "Stay tuned for more." He joked, before jumping into the lava, a drugged-up Dream following after.

George tried to look surprised, but just came out as angry when he saw Quackity as soon as he came to.

"Sorry. Lavatrap." He commented, before standing completely still, waiting for a sign. A tap on the shoulder followed.

"Take care of him," George stated, before walking back down the hall, Dream supporting himself on George's shoulder. He liked the feeling.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

"George. Everything the light touches is ours."

"And that dark place over there?" George asked, pointing to the smoke of L'manburg that could still be seen from 5k blocks away.

"History that should never be forgotten. A place that was never really ours."

"And, this place right here? Is this mine too?" George pointed to Dream's mouth, a cheeky smile appeared on his lips as he traced the healed over scars on Dream's arm."

"Only yours." Dream confirmed, planting a sweet kiss on George's head.

"I can live with that." A mutter and George's lips were on Dream's.

Nobody came between the two other than themselves than night. The only thing that occurred that night was stolen kisses that ventured across skin, teeth wandering to places that should never be seen by the light of the sunset. Marks left in places that let people know that they belonged together.

That night Dream finally got what he wanted back.

Dream and Georgenotfound

Dreamnotfound.

**Author's Note:**

> That was nice.


End file.
